<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eine Katastrophe by BalthTheChaoticGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020250">Eine Katastrophe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood'>BalthTheChaoticGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Questioning character, Relationship Advice, Romance, idiots to lovers, sex mention, there's a cat!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Willi schluckt. „Ich hatte Sex mit Torte.“<br/>Was auch immer Fred erwartet hat – das war es sicher nicht. Willi weiß ja selbst nicht, wo ihm der Kopf steht.<br/>„Wa –?“, macht Fred. Klappt seinen Mund auf. Schließt ihn wieder. Stellt seine Tasse ab. „Okay.“</em><br/>Nachdem Willi einige katastrophale Lebensentscheidungen getroffen hat, taucht er eines Morgens in aller Frühe bei Fred auf, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Zum Glück kann immerhin Fred einen kühlen Kopf bewahren - halbwegs. Wenn nur seine Freunde nicht so eine Katastrophe wären...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Baldewein &amp; Willi Blödorn, Torsten "Torte" Stubbe/Willi Blödorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eine Katastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacknessofHearts/gifts">JacknessofHearts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Das hier ist alles ein Resultat von <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/645096186917912577">dieser Fanart</a> und sowieso ganz allgemein die Schuld von <a href="https://mondfahrt.tumblr.com">Laura</a>, die mich irgendwann mal zum Torte-Apologismus getrieben hat und dann angefangen hat, die besten Torte x Willi Headcanons zu generieren. Und weil ich keine Geduld hatte, um auf ihre Fanfic zu warten, musste ich leider einfach meine eigene schreiben. Die vielleicht mehr Sinn ergibt für Leute, die meine Headcanons kennen, aber hey, wenn ihr Fragen habt: Meine askbox und DMs auf tumblr sind jederzeit für dwh content offen!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Willi?“ Fred klingt verschlafen.</p><p>Fuck. Eigentlich immer noch viel zu früh. Willi schaut auf die Uhr an der Anzeigetafel der Haltestelle. Halb sieben. Am Sonntag. Fuck. Er konnte nicht mehr warten.</p><p>„Willi?“, wiederholt Fred. „Alles okay?“</p><p>Willi unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. Fuck. „Kann ich vorbeikommen?“ Er klemmt sich sein Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter, kramt in seiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld für die Fahrkarte. Eigentlich ist er schon auf dem Weg zu Fred. Erst an der Haltestelle ist ihm aufgefallen, dass er vielleicht vorher fragen sollte.</p><p>„Jetzt?“ An Freds Ende der Leitung raschelt es, so als würde er sich aus seiner Bettdecke befreien. „Willi, was ist denn los?“</p><p>Willi kann nicht antworten. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger reibt er unruhig die zwei Münzen gegeneinander, mit denen er sein Ticket kaufen sollte. Die Anzeigetafel sagt ihm, dass die Straßenbahn in zwei Minuten da sein wird. „In so ‘ner halben Stunde?“</p><p>Fred seufzt. Willi hört weitere Geräusche, Rascheln und Scharren, das er nicht zuordnen kann. Dann: „Ich setz‘ schon mal den Kaffee auf. Bis gleich.“</p><p>Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später schiebt Willi sich an Fred vorbei in dessen Wohnung und drückt ihm eine Tüte Brezeln in die Hand. Die hat er noch beim Bäcker an der Haltestelle gekauft – gegen das schlechte Gewissen wegen der frühen Uhrzeit.</p><p>Er lässt sich in der Küche auf einen der Barhocker an der Durchreiche fallen, die Fred als Küchentisch dient, begrüßt geistesabwesend Freds Kater – Long John Silver – und lässt dann seinen Kopf auf die Theke sinken. Was für eine Katastrophe.</p><p>Fred zieht den anderen Barhocker heran und setzt sich neben Willi. Willi hört ihn mit der Kaffeekanne hantieren, dann drückt sich plötzlich etwas Warmes gegen seine Schulter. „Hier, Kaffee“, erklärt Fred überflüssigerweise, während Willi nach der Tasse greift. „Für dich war eigentlich der Beruhigungstee, aber du siehst so aus, als könntest du ‘nen Kaffee gebrauchen.“ Stattdessen nimmt Fred die Tasse, aus der der Zettel eines Teebeutels heraushängt – einer von denen mit einem schlauen Spruch drauf – und presst seine Hände gegen das warme Porzellan. „Und jetzt schieß los: Warum bist du hier?“</p><p>Willi schluckt. „Ich hatte Sex mit Torte.“</p><p>Was auch immer Fred erwartet hat – das war es sicher nicht. Willi weiß ja selbst nicht, wo ihm der Kopf steht.</p><p>„Wa –?“, macht Fred. Klappt seinen Mund auf. Schließt ihn wieder. Stellt seine Tasse ab. „Okay.“</p><p>Willi schnappt nach Luft. „Okay?! Nix ist okay!“ Er zittert so heftig, dass ihm der Kaffee über den Rand der Tasse und auf den Boden schwappt. Der Kater, der sich zu Willis Füßen zum Dösen zusammengerollt hat, maunzt empört auf und wirft ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, bevor er zu seinem Futternapf davontrottet.</p><p>Vielleicht sollte Willi sich ein wenig beruhigen. Tief ein- und ausatmen. „Sorry, Johnny.“ Er wollte den Kater nicht erschrecken. Die Kaffeetasse stellt er auf die Durchreiche. Er hat zwar nicht geschlafen, aber vielleicht ist Koffein trotzdem keine gute Idee gerade.</p><p>„Willst du nicht vielleicht von vorne anfangen?“ fragt Fred vorsichtig.</p><p>Wenn Willi nur wüsste, wo vorne ist. Gestern Nacht? Die Clubnächte davor? Das zufällige Treffen im Supermarkt vor zwei Jahren? Willis Einsamkeit? Oder viel früher, irgendwo in ihrer Kindheit, zwischen Baumhäusern und blauen Flecken und Willis ersten Ahnungen über sich selbst? Alles ist so verworren. Nichts ergibt Sinn.</p><p>„Zum Beispiel damit, wann das denn war?“, versucht Fred, Willi zu unterstützen.</p><p>Willi nickt. Okay. „Gestern. Und letzte Woche. Und, naja, ein paar Mal die letzten zwei, drei Monate. Und einmal vor zwei Jahren oder so.“</p><p>„Oh“, sagt Fred. Zu Willis Unmut klingt er amüsiert.</p><p>Ansehen kann Willi ihn aber nicht. Stattdessen greift er nach Long John Silver, der ihm jetzt nach dem Fressen wieder um die Beine streicht, und hebt ihn auf seinen Schoß. Zu seiner Überraschung gibt der Kater ein leises, zufriedenes Gurren von sich und macht es sich auf Willis Schoß bequem. Willi könnte heulen.</p><p>„Scheiße, Fred, Mann! Das war doch alles nicht geplant! Es war nur, wir waren nur – … Torte war frustriert wegen seiner Ex, ich war frustriert, weil, na ja, keine Ahnung! Du weißt schon! Und ich war allein, alle waren irgendwie weg, du ja auch ständig. Und Torte… wir waren nur was Trinken. Zuerst. Es war nur ein Versehen.“</p><p>Fred gluckst. „Entschuldigung, aber, ein Versehen? Ein gutes Dutzend Mal Sex, aus Versehen?“</p><p>Willi steigt das Blut heiß in die Ohren. Wenn er jetzt so drüber nachdenkt, war es wesentlich öfter als ein Dutzend Mal – aber er wird Fred ganz sicher nicht korrigieren. „Es kommt noch schlimmer.“</p><p>„Oh nein“, sagt Fred in seinem sarkastischen Tonfall und schlägt sich dramatisch die Hand vor den Mund. „Noch schlimmer als ein aktives Sex-Leben?“</p><p>Wenn die Situation irgendwie anders wäre, dann wäre Willi jetzt sicher wütend, weil Fred ihn nicht ernst nimmt. So gibt er sich nur geschlagen und murmelt: „Ja, schlimmer. Ich mag ihn.“</p><p>Das macht Fred wenigstens sprachlos. Willi kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Er wüsste an Freds Stelle auch nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.</p><p>Fuck. Jetzt hat er es also ausgesprochen. Keine drei Stunden, nachdem er es zum ersten Mal gedacht hat. Das war nicht, als Torte und er lachend aneinanderhingen vor Willis Wohnungstür, als Willi sich kaum konzentrieren konnte, den Schlüssel im Schloss umzudrehen, weil Tortes Lippen und Zähne unermüdlich Willis Hals bearbeitet haben. Es war auch nicht, als sie mehr in Willis Bett fielen als kletterten, ein Knoten aus Armen, Beinen, halb über den Kopf gezogenen T-Shirts und Händen in Haaren. Nicht mal, als sie hinterher schwer atmend nebeneinander gelegen haben und Torte einen schlechten Witz gemacht hat, und Willi trotz seiner Erschöpfung so sehr lachen musste, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam.</p><p>Erst später. Erst, als Torte neben ihm schlief und Willi plötzlich eine solche Sehnsucht in sich hatte, nach einem Menschen, der neben ihm lag, dessen Schweiß ihm an der eigenen Haut klebte… erst dann fiel der Groschen.</p><p>Und jetzt weiß es Fred auch.</p><p>Der scheint allmählich seine Sprache wieder zu finden. „Okay. Und wo ist jetzt das Problem?“</p><p>„Du machst Witze.“ Willi starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ist das nicht absolut klar?“</p><p>Fred zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee aus Willis Tasse. „Nicht wirklich.“</p><p>Nur der zufriedene Kater auf Willis Schoß hält ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und unruhig im Kreis herumzutigern. So muss er sich zur Beruhigung damit zufriedengeben, seine Hand durch Long John Silvers langes, getigertes Fell fahren zu lassen. „Torte ist hetero“, sagt er nach einer Weile, so ruhig er kann.</p><p>„Ha!“ entfährt es Fred. Ein plötzlicher Laut, den Willi nicht deuten kann. „Bist du dir da so sicher?“</p><p>Willi schnaubt frustriert. „Was soll das denn heißen?! Natürlich bin ich sicher, hat er doch immer gesagt!“ Dass Fred sowas überhaupt fragt. Als hätte Torte das nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit betont; dass er seine queeren Freunde voll und ganz unterstützt, und das, obwohl er ‚absolut heterosexuell und cisgender‘ ist. Selbst, als Torte vor Wochen spontan zum Spaß vorgeschlagen hat, an diesem Abend in einem schwulen Club feiern zu gehen, hat er den ganzen Abend lang mit einer Horde Mädchen von einem Junggesellinnenabschied geflirtet. Willi wird immer noch ganz anders, wenn er dran denkt.</p><p>Fred sagt nichts weiter. Er hebt nur die Augenbrauen und nippt weiter an Willis Kaffeetasse.</p><p>Und da beschleicht Willi ein Gedanke. „Fred…? Was weißt du?“</p><p>„Nichts.“ Fred hebt abwehrend die Arme und sieht Willi nicht an, sondern stattdessen aus dem Fenster. Fred mag zwar ein guter Lügner sein, aber nicht mit Willi.</p><p>„Verarsch‘ mich nicht. Du weißt doch was!“</p><p>Fred zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich meine ja bloß. Er ist in deinem Bett gelandet. Mehrmals.“</p><p>Willi lacht auf, kurz und humorlos. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie vielen Hetero-Typen das regelmäßig passiert.“ Die Dating-Apps und Clubs sind voll von ihnen. Inzwischen ist sich Willi zu schade für solche Kerle – denen er gut genug ist für eine schnelle Nummer, vielleicht auch noch ein Bier, aber alles andere ist ihnen zu ‚schwul‘. Typen, die Willi anschreiben, weil er in seinem Profil stehen hat, dass er bi ist, und die ihn ohne ‚Hallo‘ und ‚wie geht’s?‘ geradeheraus fragen, ob er einen Dreier mit ihnen und ihren Freundinnen haben will. Willi hat die Schnauze voll von ihnen allen. Und deshalb hätte diese Sache mit Torte gar nicht erst passieren dürfen, und es ist Willis eigene, verdammte Schuld, dass er jetzt am Arsch ist.</p><p>Und Fred schaut immer noch so seltsam aus dem Fenster. „Willi…“, beginnt er langsam, sucht sorgfältig nach Worten. „Du kennst Torte. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Denkst du wirklich, er ist so einer?“ Er sagt ‚so einer‘, als hätte er Willis Gedanken gelesen. Und dann sagt er: „Ich glaube, du solltest mit ihm reden.“</p><p><em>Oh. Oh, shit.</em> Jetzt wird es Willi klar. Dass Fred wirklich was weiß, was Willi nicht weiß, über Torte, über die ganze Situation vielleicht – und dass er es ihm nicht sagen wird. Weil Fred ein verdammt guter Freund ist, der Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann. Hätte Willi ja auch schon früher draufkommen können. Immerhin war sein erster Impuls ja auch, sofort zu Fred zu rennen und ihm sein Herz auszuschütten; es wäre nicht besonders verwunderlich, wenn Torte auch schon auf diese Idee gekommen wäre. Torte, der nichts mit sich allein ausmachen kann, der manchmal so wirkt, als könnte er nur laut klar denken.</p><p>Willis Herz setzt für eine Sekunde aus. Dann geht es sofort dazu über, ihm in doppelter Geschwindigkeit das Blut durch die Adern zu pumpen. „Shit. Okay. Ja, okay. Ich red‘ direkt mit ihm.“ Und weil Fred ihm ohnehin seinen Kaffee geklaut hat, greift Willi nun doch nach der Tasse mit dem Beruhigungstee. <em>Zuhören ist eine Kunst des Herzens</em>, sagt der Zettel am Teebeutel. Willi kräuselt verwirrt die Stirn und nimmt ein paar kräftige Schlucke. Der Tee ist lauwarm. „Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl besser heim.“</p><p>„Heim?“ Fred runzelt die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du meintest –… Alter. Sag mir nicht, du hast Torte allein in deiner Wohnung gelassen.“</p><p>Willi zieht den Kopf ein. „Was?“ verteidigt er sich. „War halt ‘ne Panik-Reaktion. Und außerdem…“ Vielleicht wird er ein wenig rot, als er das sagt, aber jetzt ist eh alles egal: „Torte ist ein elender Langschläfer. Vor zehn oder elf kriegt den eh nix aus dem Bett. Er hat wahrscheinlich nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich weg bin.“</p><p>„Ach du Scheiße…“ Fred schlägt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Willi, bei aller Liebe, aber ihr beiden seid echt eine Katastrophe.“</p><p>„Mhm.“ Willi hat nichts zu seiner Verteidigung vorzuweisen.</p><p>Fred seufzt. „Ich hab‘ ja eigentlich noch ‘ne Menge Fragen. Zum Beispiel wie oft zur Hölle das schon vorgekommen ist, dass du Tortes Ausschlafgewohnheiten so genau kennst. Oder wie um Himmels willen sich zwei Leute so missverstehen können. Aber ich schmeiß dich jetzt raus, und du gehst heim und ihr redet, klar? Und hinterher kannst du dich gern melden, dann… klären wir den Rest. Klar?“ Mit diesen Worten drückt er Willi wieder die Tüte Brezeln in die Hand, die unangerührt zwischen ihnen auf der Theke lag. „Hier. Bring‘ die Torte mit. Ich hab‘ erstmal genug zu verdauen.“</p><p>Willi schnaubt, halb amüsiert, halb überfordert. „Okay, Boss!“, versucht er es mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Dann hebt er den protestierenden Kater von seinem Schoß und setzt ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden. Lohn John Silver blickt ihn pikiert an, maunzt einmal dramatisch, und tapst dann demonstrativ aus der Küche. Willi überlegt sich ernsthaft, ob er sich auch eine Katze anschaffen soll. Gott, er liebt dieses Biest.</p><p>Fred zieht er in eine kurze Umarmung, bevor er geht. „Nochmal sorry für den Überfall“, nuschelt er in Freds Haare.</p><p>„Ja, ja.“ Fred lacht, dann gähnt er, dann fügt er grinsend hinzu: „Ich würde es gar nicht anders wollen.“</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Willi bemüht sich, leise zu sein, als er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer schlüpft. 8.23 Uhr, zeigt der Radiowecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Wie zu erwarten schläft Torte noch, sein blonder Lockenkopf halb versunken zwischen den zwei großen Kopfkissen, sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig, ab und zu ein leises, pfeifendes Geräusch beim Ausatmen. Willi muss schmunzeln; dieses kleine Geräusch ist in den letzten Wochen zu einem festen Bestandteil der morgendlichen Atmosphäre seines Schlafzimmers geworden.</p><p>In den zwei Stunden, in denen Willi weg war, ist Torte so weit in die Mitte des Betts gerutscht, dass Willi keine Chance hat, wieder unter die Decke zu krabbeln, ohne ihn zu wecken. Also hat er sich schon Worte zurechtgelegt, als er sich vorsichtig neben Willi schlüpft und seinen Ellenbogen ein wenig beiseiteschiebt, um Platz zu finden. „Sch. Schlaf weiter, es ist noch viel zu früh.“</p><p>Torte grummelt ein paar unverständliche Laute in sein Kissen, dann rückt er ein wenig, um Willi Platz zu machen. Stöhnend hebt er den Kopf für einen halben Zentimeter über dem Kissen und blinzelt Willi an. „Alles okay?“</p><p>„Mhm.“ Willi muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Stimmt sogar fast. Er dreht sich zur Seite und beschließt gerade, dass er vielleicht auch nochmal eine Stunde Schlaf oder zwei vertragen könnte, da hört er es hinter sich rascheln, und Torte kuschelt sich von hinten an Willis Rücken.</p><p>Tortes Fuß verhakt sich unter Willis Decke mit seinem, und Torte quietscht auf. „Ih, du bist ja eiskalt! Warst du etwa schon draußen?“</p><p>„Äh… ja“, gibt Willi zögernd zu. Er fühlt sich schlecht dafür, dass Torte all die Kälte von draußen abkriegt, aber als er seinen Fuß wegziehen will, hakt Torte sich noch fester ein.</p><p>„Schon gut, ich wärm‘ dich auf.“</p><p>Willis Ohren werden warm. Ein guter Anfang. „Danke“, nuschelt er und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen.</p><p>„Wo warst’n du?“ fragt Torte.</p><p>Willi ist immer noch beeindruckt, wie redselig Torte trotz seiner Schläfrigkeit sein kann. Andererseits hat er in den letzten Wochen gelernt, dass Torte sogar im Schlaf redet, also sollte ihn das eigentlich auch nicht mehr überraschen. „Brezeln holen“, antwortet er schließlich. „Und ein paar Sachen klären.“</p><p>Torte gähnt und kuschelt sich noch enger an Willi. Sein Gesicht ist gegen Willis Nacken gepresst, der Oberkörper gegen Willis Rücken, einer von seinen Armen liegt entspannt über Willis Hüfte. Als würde er da hingehören. „Was denn klären?“ nuschelt Torte gegen Willis Schulter, untermalt von noch einem weiteren Gähnen.</p><p>„Erzähl‘ ich dir später.“ Willi schmunzelt, und weil er sich so fühlt, als könnte er alles auf der ganzen Welt, nimmt er Tortes Hand von seiner Hüfte, zieht sie stattdessen gegen seinen Brustkorb, um Willi noch näher zu ziehen, und presst einen Kuss auf Tortes Daumen. „Lass uns schlafen.“</p><p>Er hat es gar nicht mehr eilig.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos und Kommentare sind Endorphine pur, feed your authors pls? :3 &lt;3 </p><p>Und findet mich auf <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> zum Quatschen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>